hell bent on heaven sent
by dolorussven
Summary: "Sampai neraka hingga ketiadaan, adikku tersayang." —Lesley, Harley. T untuk tema.


hell bent on heaven sent.

 **disclaimer:** mobile legends: bang-bang (c) moonton.

 **warning:** ooc. typo/misstypo. dream. references to seven deadly sins and dante alighieri's inferno/purgatory. happy ending (as happy as it can be)

 **sinopsis:** "sampai neraka hingga ketiadaan, adikku tersayang."

 **note:** detail/penjelasan/suplemen cerita di bawah (taburan headcanon.)

 **note2:** ini ga begitu dark; cuma karena summary ama judulnya sangar, jadi kesannya dark banget.

.

* * *

.

i.

* * *

Pertama, dinding-dinding berwajah manusia yang tidak ia kenali, ternganga dengan liur mengalir dari mulut mereka, menjerit nelangsa.

Lesley mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang, dan mendapati dirinya adalah dirinya yang berusia 11 dengan boneka bernama Mary dan gaun malam selutut berwarna putih bersih. Lorong panjang dengan wajah di dinding menuntunnya ke ruangan dengan meja panjang yang di atasnya tersaji berbagai makanan eksotis.

Ayahnya duduk di kepala meja, tata kelakuannya di atas meja terjaga dengan baik. Di bawah kakinya, orang-orang mengulurkan tangan mereka dengan terbuka, meminta. Seorang pelayan dengan wajah menyerupai lalat menghampirinya, dan memberinya tempat duduk di sebelah kanan ayahnya, dan adiknya duduk di hadapannya, melemparkan piring ke wajah seorang pelayan wanita yang berwajah sama, seperti lalat.

Di tengah meja, ada pohon tumbuh dengan lebat dari bawah meja, batangnya kokoh menjulang ke langit; di atas pohon buah-buahan segar tumbuh. Orang memanjat satu sama lain untuk meraih buah-buahan itu, namun tidak ada yang dapat. Mereka kehilangan pijakan mereka, lalu terjatuh. Tubuh mereka bersandar melingkar batang pohon itu, mulai membusuk.

Seorang pelayan wanita meletakkan di hadapannya piring kaca dengan potongan kentang dan sayur-sayuran di atasnya. Tanpa ada kata-kata, Lesley melahap semuanya. Suara ayahnya terngiang, dari masa lalu. Ia makan, namun masih lapar. Pelayan wanita itu kembali, kali ini membawakan padanya potongan kecil daging dan nasi putih. Lesley kembali memakannya.

Namun laparnya tak kunjung terpuaskan. Ia ingin meminum air, dan pelayan pria membawakannya segelas. Ia meminumnya, namun dahaganya tak juga hilang. Pelayan wanita itu kembali dan memberikan padanya satu potong ayam turki yang ukurannya lebih besar dari buah semangka. Lesley, juga, melahapnya hingga tidak ada yang tersisa.

Ia masih kelaparan.

Matanya melirik ke langit-langit, buah itu menanti tangannya meraih. Kakinya pelan-pelan melangkah ke arah pohon itu, berupaya tidak mengganggu orang-orang yang bersandar di sana. Ia berdiri tepat di hadapan pohon itu—kemudian buah segar itu jatuh dan bergulir ke arahnya. Lesley membungkuk, lalu mengambilnya. Mulutnya mengatakan terima kasih pada pohon itu.

Orang-orang yang bersandar di sana menjerit ke arahnya. Mereka menghantam satu sama lain, memukuli sesamanya dan menyumpahi tanpa henti. Mata mereka menggila melihat buah dalam jangkauan yang dipegang oleh Lesley.

Lesley memakan buah itu di hadapan orang-orang yang menangis kelaparan.

Seketika laparnya hilang, dan rasa hausnya terpuaskan. Ia melahap buah tersebut sampai habis tak tersisa.

Kemudian ia ingin kembali ke sisi ayahnya, namun membatu saat mendapati ayahnya dicabik-cabik oleh pelayan pria dan wanita itu, berwajah seperti lalat dengan mata majemuk mereka melihat ke segala arah. Lesley berlari ke adiknya yang menangis histeris. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin mengabaikan perasaan muak di perutnya saat melihat sajian di atas meja; kepala ibunya di atas piring perak dan segelas darah.

Ia menarik adiknya, meninggalkan Mary, boneka kesayangannya yang ia dapat saat usianya enam. Mary jatuh ke lantai yang kini digenangi darah dari orang-orang yang semula duduk di dekat pohon itu. Mary kini berlumur darah.

Adiknya tidak memertanyakan Lesley saat ia berlari menuju cermin besar yang semula tidak ada di sana.

.

* * *

.

ii.

* * *

Kedua, lorong panjang yang sepenuhnya cermin terbentang di hadapannya. Ia berdiri di atas cermin, di atas kepalanya, cermin. Bayangannya menatap Lesley, dan adiknya bersembunyi di belakang kakinya. Ia mendapati senapannya di tangan, dan ia merasa seperti masa muda dan dirinya yang gegabah.

Di ujung lorong ada sebuah peti batu raksasa dan orang-orang berjalan mengitarinya dengan batu yang ukurannya jauh lebih besar di punggung mereka. Di sisi peti batu tersebut, ada ukiran-ukiran yang menggambarkan kerendahan hati dan pekerjaan tanpa pamrih. Orang-orang yang berjalan mengitari peti batu tersebut menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak sampai ke telinga Lesley.

Lesley berhenti. Disisihkan dari cahaya, ada sebuah palung emas dan perak. Isinya adalah kain emas dan perhiasan dengan batu-batuan yang tak ternilai harganya. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengambil apapun, namun pikirannya melekat pada ide yang mengharuskannya mengambil beberapa.

Ia berjalan ke arah peti batu tersebut, tangan adiknya ia genggam erat. Ia melepaskan tangan adiknya dan berjalan sendiri mendekati peti batunya. Di sana, di dalam sana, ia melihat dirinya berbaring, nampak tenang, tidak ada selembar kain yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Hal itu membuatnya berpikir kembali tentang palung yang ia lihat sebelumnya.

Ia kembali, mengambil kain emas tersebut. Lalu ia berpikir.

Lantas ia mengambil perhiasan-perhiasan itu, membalutnya dengan kain emas. Ia berjalan kembali ke arah peti batu raksasa itu, tempat adiknya menunggu berapa langkah agak jauh dari sana. Orang yang membawa batu besar di punggung mereka berhenti merapalkan doanya. Mereka memandang lurus ke depan, kakinya tak mengambil barang satu langkah pun. Batu di punggung mereka menyusut ukurannya, tapi ia tidak peduli.

Lesley melangkah mendekati peti batu itu dan membalut tubuhnya yang berbaring di sana dengan emas dan perhiasan tak bernilai yang berkilat sinis di atas cahaya, untuk menutupi kemaluannya.

Kemudian terdengar lengkingan dari kejauhan. Lesley berbalik, namun adiknya, menangis, sudah berada sangat jauh dari jangkauan—dan orang-orang yang semula mengitarinya telah menjadi tiang garam. Tiang-tiang garam yang semakin meluas dan menjadi dinding, kemudian menjulang tinggi ke langit seperti menara, mengekangnya bersama dengan peti batu tempat dirinya berbaring.

Mata dirinya di peti itu terbuka lebar, menatap ke atas.

Ia memanjat dengan bantuan tangan-tangan yang menyeruak dari dinding-dinding garam yang memantulkan wajahnya yang tersenyum sinis.

Lucu, ia bahkan tidak tersenyum.

.

* * *

.

iii.

* * *

Ketiga, ia melihat kegelapan.

Atau, tepatnya, ia tidak melihat apapun.

Ia berusaha mencari jalan keluar, namun matanya tertutup rapat dan ia berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membuka matanya dan _jangan panik_. Ada sesuatu yang menahan kelopak matanya di tempat. Lesley menyentuh matanya—ia merasakan jahitan di kelopak matanya, menguncinya rapat di posisi tertutup.

Jeritan—ia ingat mendengar dirinya menjerit, dan suara tawa merendahkan yang terdengar seperti mengelilinginya. Lalu ada cahaya, dan ia melihat orang-orang dengan wajah yang menyerupai ular, tertawa padanya.

Seketika ia merasa tidak bisa bernapas.

Ada air di sekelilingnya, dan seketika seorang monster dengan tentakel dan kepala menyerupai paus meletakkannya di atas altar batu. Lesley mendapati dirinya meronta dan berteriak, tapi monster itu memegangnya sangat erat hingga ia tidak bisa bergerak. Monster dengan naga laut sebagai kepala menggunakan tentakel lainnya untuk menyentuh matanya.

Lalu ia berteriak, _sakit, sakit sakitsakit—_

Monster itu mempererat jahitan di matanya.

Lalu ia dibuang kembali ke lautan, entah lautan apa; air di sini membakar kulitnya.

Ia mendengar suara adiknya dari palung laut.

Seketika kebutuhan oksigen baginya tidak menjadi masalah. Ia berenang, dan berenang, jauh lebih dalam hingga ia berhenti. Suaranya samar-samar. Ia tidak tahu harus ke arah mana ia pergi.

Tangannya ia gunakan untuk meraih matanya yang terjahit tertutup—dan ia mulai mengoyak jahitan kawat itu. Kuku-kukunya mencakar kuat-kuat, hingga ia tidak tahu apa yang ia koyak; jahitannya, atau bola matanya sendiri. Kukunya terasa patah dan lepas dari jarinya. Ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, namun ia tidak peduli—saat matanya terbuka, ia melihat orang-orang dengan situasi serupa dengannya, mata yang tak melihat berenang menuju dasar laut.

Pandangannya dibubuhi warna merah—darahnya yang merembes keluar dari bekas jahitan yang ia buka secara paksa. Ia berenang, dan menuju lebih dalam dari yang ia tahu ia bisa.

Di dasar laut, fragmen ingatannya muncul—ia mengingat hujan, dan orang-orang berjalan menuju tempat berlindung dengan payung di tangan mereka. Lesley mengingat tubuhnya basah kuyup dan adiknya menggigil kedinginan, berdua berteduh di gang sempit. Ia mengingat betapa iri hatinya melihat anak-anak sepertinya berjalan dan melompat di kubangan air bersama orang tuanya, nampak sangat menikmati diri mereka sendiri.

 _Seharusnya itu mereka_ , pikirannya melantunkan litani kedengkian.

Ia berenang hingga tangannya menyentuh dasar.

Lalu meraih bayangan adiknya.

.

* * *

.

iv.

* * *

Koin emas berpindah tangan; emas itu kini berwarna merah ternoda darah.

Lorong yang ia lalui dilapisi emas bersinar, karpet merah di bawah kakinya yang tidak beralas kaki. Ia menghampiri vas dengan bunga-bunga kristal; wajahnya sangat familiar sekarang—ia menyentuh kedua matanya; masih ada.

Aneh.

Di kantong celananya, ada sejumlah koin emas.

Ia menyusuri lorong itu perlahan, senapannya hilang di dasar laut. Kalau ia memiliki senapan warisannya, ia tidak perlu khawatir.

Tetapi kehati-hatian itu sirna setelah ia mendengar suara adiknya dari ujung lorong, menangis.

Lesley segera berlari dengan cepat.

Di ujung lorong adalah sebuah ruangan besar; dindingnya berwarna emas dengan lampu gantung terbuat dari kristal yang menggantung dari langit-langit yang melukiskan gambar-gambar tentang pengemis dan si murah hati. Dinding-dinding emas itu telah mendengarkan doa-doa dari orang-orang yang terantai tubuhnya dan tertunduk menghadap tanah.

Di tengah ruangan, di atas kaca, adiknya di sana, ditahan oleh sesosok bayangan yang tidak ia ketahui rupanya. Bayangan itu kemudian menampakkan dirinya; seorang kakek dengan wajah kemerahan. Adiknya menangis, berteriak, dan menendang kakek itu, tapi kakek itu tidak terlihat kesakitan.

Kakek itu tersenyum dengan gigi-gigi taring yang tajam. Ia meletakkan mata pisau di tangannya pada permukaan kulit adiknya yang menjerit sejadi-jadinya tanpa ada suara yang keluar daripadanya. Lesley menerjang kakek itu untuk menarik saudaranya menjauh.

Adiknya mengerling di belakang tubuhnya. Kakek itu melompat ke arah mereka, mengayunkan pisaunya pada Lesley yang menghindar dengan cepat. Ia berlari membawa adiknya ke koridor di ujung ruangan yang lain; kakek itu masih mengikuti, langkah kakinya lebar dan besar.

Kemudian kakek itu bertransformasi seiring dengan langkah kakinya; ia menjadi sosok monster raksasa berkulit merah menyala dengan taring dan gigi tajam. Lesley terus berlari, adiknya ditarik secara paksa.

Ia melempar koin emas dalam sakunya—namun monster itu tetap bersikukuh mengejarnya. Ujung koridor tak nampak; Lesley kehabisan akal. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membuka jalan. Ia berhenti, berbalik—monster itu pun, demikian. Adiknya di belakangnya, diisyaratkan untuk menunggu sebentar dan jangan kemana-mana. Ia menghampiri monster itu.

Monster itu—empat tangannya, matanya tajam dan taringnya beracun—mendekatkan pisau di tangannya ke mata Lesley.

Ia mendengar jeritan adiknya, nelangsa.

.

* * *

.

v.

* * *

Kelima, sebuah lorong gelap.

Paru-parunya terasa tidak nyaman namun ia terus melangkah maju. Ia bersama adiknya.

Inilah amarahnya; terhadap orang-orang yang menghancurkan kebahagiaannya, terhadap orang-orang yang merenggut segalanya dari mereka, terhadap orang-orang yang melempar mereka pergi saat mereka tidak memiliki apapun—Lesley merendam dendamnya dalam darah dan koin-koin emas.

Semuanya gelap; namun matanya dapat melihat, dan ia yakin tidak ada jalan keluar dari tempat ini.

Tunggu.

Ia mengenal ruangan ini.

Ini adalah ruang pengadilan; meja hakim di sana.

Di kursi saksi, ayahnya duduk seorang diri. Matanya kosong, darah mengucur deras dari lubang di dahinya. Lalu ada wajah yang terbawa ke mimpi-mimpi buruknya— _mereka._

Tertawa.

Di lantai ruang pengadilan, karung berisi emas.

Hanya amarah yang ia rasakan, mendidih di dadanya. Adiknya menggenggam tangannya erat—sangat erat. Lesley menoleh kepadanya, dan melihat wajahnya tegang; pastinya ia tidak menyukai orang-orang ini. Adiknya lantas berlari ke arah ayahnya.

Sosok itu segera menghilang, namun, ada sebuah pistol yang tertinggal di kursi.

Adiknya mengambilnya, lalu mengarahkannya pada orang-orang itu.

Lesley hanya membisu dan menyaksikannya. Lalu ia menghampiri adiknya dan menghapus jejak air matanya, menggendongnya ke luar ruang pengadilan.

.

* * *

.

vi.

* * *

Kakinya melangkah keluar ruang pengadilan dan kini berada di teras gunung. Ia menoleh ke belakang—hanyalah gua batu yang tak nampak seperti apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Ia dan adiknya melangkah naik, tangan mereka bergandengan. Bersama-sama.

Sampai di puncak, suara raungan terdengar—seperti suara adiknya. Adiknya di sebelahnya tersenyum.

Ia menoleh ke sumber suara; sebuah bara api menyala di kaki gunung.

Adiknya mendorongnya.

Lesley melemparkan senyum pada adiknya yang menatap dari atas.

.

* * *

.

vii.

* * *

"— _Lesley!"_

Ia membuka matanya.

Langit di atas sangatlah biru, matahari bersinar terang—namun tak ada yang mengalahkan senyum adiknya. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya yang semula berbaring di atas rumput hijau. Di sampingnya, senapan miliknya tergeletak begitu saja. Tangannya meraih adiknya, lalu mengacak puncak kepalanya.

Adiknya merengut tanda tak senang.

Ia tertawa. "Wajahmu jelek, dik, berhenti bertingkah imut, tidak akan bekerja padaku."

"Lesley jahat!" adiknya menjerit dramatis. "Kakak terburuk!"

Kendati demikian, adiknya memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk bersila di sebelah kakaknya. Ia bersandar pada tubuh kakaknya, menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi bersama. Ia tersenyum, lalu menutup matanya. Menikmati kehadiran adiknya di sampingnya, tidak ada yang mengancam mereka.

"Aku menyayangimu." Katanya, pelan. Harley menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, Harley."

Wajah adiknya memerah. "A-apaan sih. Memalukan." Katanya. Ia menutupi semburat merah di wajahnya dengan menurunkan sedikit _top hat_ -nya. "Mimpi apa kakak tadi?"

Senyumnya penuh enigma. "Memimpikan tentang kita."

Adiknya membalas, rancu: "Pantas saja ekspresi kakak aneh tadi."

Ya.

 _Aneh._

 _Tentang kita._

Harley terus berbicara, memenuhi keheningan di antara mereka. Lesley meraih tangan adiknya, menelungkupkannya dengan miliknya. Suara adiknya membuainya kembali ke tidur yang panjang.

.

* * *

.

[end.]

* * *

 **note:** nomor 1-7, berurutan: rakus, sombong, iri hati, serakah, amarah, hawa nafsu, dan malas.

rakus: ini bagian pertama, bayangan saya karena lesley adalah anggota keluarga terkemuka sebelum kejadian itu, ia mungkin cenderung mengabaikan orang-orang yang jauh lebih kesusahan dibanding dirinya. sombong: ini bagian setelah dia mulai menjadi assassin, dia mulai menyombongkan diri dengan kemampuannya. iri hati: kayaknya dah jelas.

serakah: bagian ini rada meh menurut saya:/ jadi ceritanya lesley yang terlalu lupa diri akhirnya menyulut amarah orang yang salah (orang yang sewa jasa dia, karena lesley minta bayaran jauh diatas nominal perjanjian), dan akhirnya untuk kebebasan adiknya dia membayar dengan sebelah matanya. amarah: dia ngebiarin adiknya ngebunuh mereka yang ngancurin hidupnya, untuk balas dendam.

hawa nafsu: lesley tahu adiknya adalah kelemahan terbesarnya, suatu hari nanti bakal ngancurin dirinya sendiri—tapi dia terlalu sayang sama adiknya sampe dia ga peduli akan hal itu. dan juga kalo dari sudut pandang harley dalam mimpi itu; dia _mensucikan kembali_ lesley (simbol api), yang semula adalah pembunuh, untuk kembali ke jalan yang betul(tm). lust ga melulu tentang nafsu daging, ternyata, terlalu terobsesi dengan orang lain juga bisa dikategorikan sebagai hawa nafsu:)

malas: di purgatory, orang-orang yang melakukan dosa ini dihukum dengan cara melakukan aktivitas yang tidak berakhir; di bagian vii, lesley (dah bangun dari "mimpinya") dan harley terus berbicara, memaksa lesley untuk mendengar terus hingga adiknya selesai—jadi kemungkinan dia ga tidur di bagian akhir.

sekian! rencananya ini ga sampe 2k kata, tapi hahhahahh ada penjelasan yang terlewat?

—14 Februari, 11:59 PM, Jakarta.


End file.
